The present invention relates to passive source- and load-pull architecture for high reflection factor synthesis.
Modern design of high power microwave amplifiers, oscillators and other active components used in various communication systems requires accurate knowledge of the active device's (transistor's) characteristics. In such circuits, it is insufficient and inaccurate for the transistors operating at high power in their highly non-linear regions and close to saturation, to be described using analytical or numerical models. Instead the devices must be characterized using specialized test setups under the actual operating conditions.
A popular method for testing and characterizing such microwave components (transistors) for high power operation is “load pull” and “source pull”, Load pull or source pull are measurement techniques employing wideband slide screw microwave tuners, RF signal sources, RF loads and other test equipment. The wideband microwave tuners in particular are used in order to manipulate the microwave impedance conditions under which the Device Under Test (DUT, or transistor) is tested.
As can be seen, there is a need for a novel passive source- and load-pull architecture for high reflection factor synthesis that does not require the time consuming calibration process of pre-matching.